Storm
by Firewolf27
Summary: What happens when its raining and everyone in big green is bored? They get our fav monkey to tell them a story!Find out about Highrollers mysterious past! this is completely fan made! mentions AxH! i don't own hero 108! thanks bye!
1. Apetrullys story

It was a stormy day at Big Green, and everyone was bored (even Lin Chung! Who had been able to draw all day). First Squad was in their normal place, lounging about, while Mighty Ray complained loudly, "I'm so bored! Theres nothing to do!" Sonia rolled her eyes, ignoring him and trying to become buried in her book. She failed.

Lin Chung was lazily doodling in his sketch book, he sighed, "I hate to admit it but Mighty Rays' right, this is boring." He sat up a little straighter, "Lets brainstorm things to do! We could... um..." He scrunched up his face in thought.

"we... could... Double-dutch?", Jumpy suggested. "We could prank Second Squad!" Mighty Ray exclaimed exitedly. "We could give each other Makeovers!", squealed Sonia. Lin Chungs eyes lit up as he had a brilliant idea, "We could tell stories!" He proclaimed.

He was met with deadpan facial expressions, "stories?", Mighty Ray scoffed. "Come on! We could get commander Ape Trully to tell us some cool ones about his travels*!" Lin Chung persuaded, "It'll be really cool!" he promised. "I'm in." Sonia agreed, "o...kay!" Jumpy joined in. Mighty Ray, grumbling, followed them.

They stopped in front of Commander Ape Trullys door, Lin Chung raised his hand and knocked four times, hard. "One moment!", their Commanders odd voice was barely heard through the door. First Squad waited patiently, finally the door opened and their commander stepped out, "Is there an emergency?", He asked. "No...", Lin Chung paused, wondering if he was intruding on his commanders 'alone time', "We were wondering if you could tell us some stories?" Commander Ape Trully looked suprised for a moment, after recovering his composure he answered, "Does anyone else want to hear a story?" Lin Chung blinked, "we didn't reallt check." "Go ask then!" First Squad nodded, before rushing off to ask the others. Mighty Ray mumbled, "I still think pranking Second Squad would be more fun..."

After First Squad went around, the Big Green members gathered in the large "stage room", which was in reality and big room with a slighty sloped ground. After everyone was situated, Commander Ape trully walked (more like struggled) to the front. Being no stranger to talking infront of large crowds he began, "Okay, what kind of story do you want to hear?" Wrong question, immediatly loud shouts erupted. "An animal king!", "humans!", "highroller!"It quieted down slighty, everyone seemed to agree with that one, "Yeah! How did Highroller get the power to speak to animals?" Alpha girl barked.

"How about I tell you about an animal king, humans, and how Highroller got that way?" Ape Trully asked. Their was a chorus of "yeah!"s. Sighing at the bitter sweet memories, he began, "Long ago, Highroller was a trusted advisor to the emperor, loyal and ready to lay his life down for him. One day Highroller was walking in the garden when the first disloyal thought swept into his head, he thought about how he was next in line for emperorship and how it would be so easy to end his life. Highroller pushed those thoughts away, wanting to stay loyal. It was too late, the thoughts returned. Over and over they came, attacking when he least expected it, slowly poisoning his mind. Until finally he gave in, and began to plot the fall of the emperor.

"Day and night he got closer to the emperor, trying and failing to poison him, stab him, or strangle him. Finally, one night, he was so close! Tip toeing into the emperors room, he pulled out a knife and prepared to slit his throat while he was asleep. There was a flaw in his plan, he did not account for the night guard, and Highroller was caught in the act of attempted murder of the emperor. He was jailed and tried, and his punishment was banishment, one of the most shameful punishments. Highroller was kicked out and left for dead, but he did not die. He got up and began ploting his revenge. Walking and thinking he came upon a small village, where a young girl showed him kindness by offering him a bit of her candy. Highroller was wary at first, being offered a strange food by a stranger. Highroller took it and ate it though, this was his first, amazing taste of candy.

"Highroller began to crave this "candy" eventually he did a horrid deed, he stole every piece of candy in the village and fled. Not wanting to face the girls sad face. As he stumbled along he found a forest, thinking of water (he hadn't had any for a day or two) he entered. Unable to find any water, he collapsed. The 33rd monkey king was walking along on his favorite path when he stumbled upon Highroller, being the kind hearted mokey he was he carried Highroller back. Quickly dismissing the objections by his subjects. After he got him medical attention he told the doctor to tell Highroller where the dining tabel was, and to invite him to dine with the king.

"Soon after he woke up Highroller followed the doctors directions, and found the dinning hall. He was suspicious of the king, why would he save him? he asked the king this question, the king looked suprised before answering 'why would i not?' this seemed to puzzle Highroller because he didn't speak for the rest of the meal. The monkey king showed Highroller to his room and left him to sleep. The mokey king noticed that Highroller was constantly muttering about revenge, so finally the mokey king asked about it, and Highroller told him everything, down to the last detail. The monkey king was troubled, but when he saw Highroller he saw a hidden goodness. He believed that he could get him to forget about revenge and let him have a good life in his kingdom. So the mokey king got closer to Highroller, they were best friends, Highroller seemed to get better. One stormy day, Monkey king and Highroller had a fight and Highroller fled the castle, as he ran through the rain a bolt of lightning struck and gave him the power to speak animal.

"Highroller hatched a devious plan to get back at the other humans, he called all the kings and queens of the animal kingdoms and told them the humans were mean cruel beings. The 33rd Monkey king was shocked by his betrayl, so shocked and hurt that he handed over monkey castle to his best friend, some people say the Monkey king was evil, and he convinced Highroller to become evil. Some people say the 33rd Monkey King was in fact, in love with Highroller, and that when he betrayed him it tore hi apart." the story was over.

Ape Trully was suprised they had stayed quiet for so long, "that... thats pretty cool..." Mighty Ray was shocked. So was everyone else. "How do you know all of this?" Lin Chung questioned. "I had some friends in the mokey kingdom" Ape Trully smiled, before looking at the clock, "woah! that was a long story. I'm going to bed and I advise you to do the same", He stood and left, but not before hearing this from Mystique Sonia "The 33rd Monkey King and Highroller? in love? Ha!", Ape trully smiled sadly as he approached his room, whispering loud enough so that only he could hear it, "You never know, Sonia..."

Ape Trully stayed up half the night, crying in unison with the rain.

*** I personally think ape trully would have travled the world a little before starting big green.**

**Oh my goodness it is sooo late, please no flames! This is how i picture what really happened, this is purly my interpritation! please don"t hate me!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story! thanks! **

**reviews?**


	2. Highrollers Memories

Highroller slamed his door in anger, it was raining! Do you know what this means? Huh? It means no new Allies! Gah! He sighed and glared out the window, hating the wet drops falling across the land. He huffed, he couldn't actually _hate_ rain. It _had_ given him his powers, well, pow**er**. He sighed, again, and threw himself spread-eagle on his bed. He stared up at his bland, white ceiling. He growled softly, it was quiet except for the patter of the rain. He hated the quiet, he lived with at least mild noise all his life. As he layed there, contemplating the silence, a random urge for the sound of laughter suprise-attacked him.

Laughter? Why would i want to hear laughter? Highroller was puzzled, but he soon realized it wasn't just any laughter he wanted to hear. It was the 33rd monkey kings'! But... Why? Sure, they had been good friends, but Monkey King betrayed him! Why would he want to hear a traitors laugh? He scrunched up his face in thought, like he always does, when a long-forgotten memory surfaced in his head...

_He sat down at the semi-fancy table, starring at the monkey across from him. He was confused, why did this kind monkey save a disgrace like him? He even had the arrow in his hair**! "Why did you save me?", he couldn't help but ask. The red monkey looked at him with an odd look, "Why would i not?" Highroller was so confused... He didn't even answer his question! He scrunched up his face in thought... "you look cute when your face is scrunched up." Highrollers blushed, "uhh... what?" had he heard right? The monkeys face was bright red, "Um, nothing!"***_

Highrollers face relaxed at the memory, he was rudly snapped out of it by a clap of thunder. He had descovered a nice memory but it didn't answer his question! Why did he long for the laughter of a long-forgotten enemy? He stared at the rain, deep in thought, when another memory surfaced... of the day the lightning struck...

_He couldn't keep it a secret any longer! The silence was killing him! why didn't he have enough courage to tell him? This week- no month- both of them had been wound up... they began fighting more and more, and Highroller thinks he knows why. Its his fault! Ever scence he realized his feeling for the monkey he pushed him away, and began to think the thoughts of revenge again. Whenever he pushed him away the monkey king became sadder and more wound up, until finally, one stormy night, they expolded._

_They fought over... everything, bitterness of things they can't control came up. The fight continued for half the night. Highroller took off, out of the castle and into the freezing rain. Monkey king regreted what happened and went after him. Thats when the lightning struck, it was like fire in his veins, and for a moment afterwards he was paralyzed. WHen that wore off he ran again, into the forest and away from the monkey castle, away form his crush..._

_When he found out he could speak to animals and could understand they're response he held the meeting where he turned all animals against the humans. He looked into the crowd of animals that night, and he saw the person her was looking for most, Monkey king. He will never forget the look of disapointment and despair._

Highrollers eyes flew open, he knew why he longed to hear the forbidden sound. the gentle, loving sound. He wanted to hear the sound of the monkey kings laughter because it was the most amazing sound he had ever heard, and because that ment he forgave him for what he did. He wanted to hear it so badly because he was in love with him. A guy. A monkey. A _guy monkey_.

Highroller laughed bitterly, he wouldn't need to worry about this. Word on the streets is that Monkey king gave his entire kingdom to his best friend and disappeared soon after Highroller tried to get revenge. Highroller curled up and tried to go to sleep, just as he was drifting off a memory surfaced of him falling asleep in monkey castle and a soft and familiar voice saying:

_"I know i'm a guy and i'm a different species but... I love you."_

Sadly this statement was lost in Highroller subconcious, forever missed.

****I didn't mention the arrow in his hair the other story because i think apetrully would have no idea why it was there.**

*****Apetrully left this out in his version for obvious resons, it gave away too many things.**

**Hi guys! i really hoped you like it! i only own the story! everything else belongs to someone that is not me! thanks guys! bye!**

**...Reviews?**


	3. The Last Battle

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH! (don't like don't read)**

Apetrully stood and stared at the usually pretty clearing, the stench of blood hung in the air like a horrible reminder of what just happened. His stance was akward and uneven, due to the fact that his left foot was broken and twised in a scary way. Lin Chung and one of the cheetas' were helping one of the many injured survivors back to Big Green for treatment. Apetrully couldn't believe what happened, it had started out as a normal day, a normal fight, and then it escalated into a battle that would end this war, the side that came out victorious was the side that survived. Big Green had survived.

"Commander... you need to get back to Big Green, you foot needs to be fixed before it heals that way..." Lin chung was exausted, he had fought like a real hero, he deserved rest.

Apetrully smiled at him softly, trying to be act happy that they won, "Do not worry, Lin Chung, I will be there in a minute, but there is something i must do first... alone"

Lin Chung nodded, there were no more survivors left. They had to leave some behind, most of them were either insane from the battle or to far gone to save. Quicly the human and cheeta dragged the injured dog back to Big Green.

Apetrully watched them go, and as soon as they were small dots on the horizon he began his search. Slowly picking through the bloody bodies he searched, and being careful so he didn't injure his foot more, untill he finally found him. He was half alive, and barely breathing, his usual dominant attitude had vanished as he lay in a pool of his own blood with a spear shoved right through his stomach. Apetrully sat down next to him, disrupting the silence and causing Highroller to open his eyes to see who it was.

"what-" Highroller coughed up blood before continuing, "-are you doing here? If your gonna kill me just do it." Highroller layed his head down, closing his eyes as he waited for death.

"Highroller..." Something in his voice made Highroller open his eyes, only to see Apetrully taking off his helmet and setting it beside him. He paused for a moment to enjoy the soft breeze ruffle his short, red fur.

Highroller was speechless, all this time he was fighting Apetrully he had actually been fighting the only thing he had ever loved.

"Coal?" He knew that he hated being called his real name, but at that moment he didn't care. "Is it... Is it really you?"

The red monkey smiled, to happy to repy, and tears filled his eyes, Highroller remembered him! The monkey king looked at the ground as a mixture of happy and sad tears streamed down his face. After all this time he remembered him, but it was too late to do anything to save him.

"H- Hey! D-don't cry!" Highroller sat up, causing spasms of pain to ripple across his body in huge waves, and wiped a tear away from his face. The monkey looked up in shock, right into Highrollers eyes, _it's now or never_. Highroller oprened his mouth to speak the words he had always wanted to.

"Please don't cry... because i hate it when you cry, because seeing you sad kills me... because..." He began to hesitate, was this really a good idea? what if Coal ended up hating him? He grit his teeth and pushed those thoughts to the back of his head and reminded himself it was now or never! "Because I love you."

The Kings eyes widened, his body stilled, and his heart skipped a beat. He loves me? he _**loves**_ me? he loves _**me**_? With a joyful cry, he practicaly shouted, "I love you too!"

"You do?" the tenseness in highrollers body realeased, and his hands splashed into the crimson puddle around him, staining them that god-forsaken color. "That's great...!" His voice, though feeble, held an infinite happiness in those two words.

Apetrully's eyes dialate when he realizes Highrollers end is near. The red monkey layed higeroler down as carefully as he can, and with a determined look in his eyes, spoke.

"I love you, Iove you so much that it kills me to know that when i leave today you won't be coming with me, so heeres something to remember me by!" quickly he leaned down and placed his first, and last, kiss on Highrolleres lips. In that kiss was raw emotion, it was filled with love, sadness, hapiness, and hate. The emotions mixed to make something that was indescribable, some thing they would not forget.

Apetrully pulled away and took Highrollers hand in his, which was deathly pale, and spoke franticaly, "I love you, and I forgive you"

Highroller smiled, this was what he always wanted, this feeling of forgiveness and love. With that he slowly began to slip away. The world blurred and went black, and then a white light burst in his field of vision and his heart stopped beating.

Apetrully put on his helmet and stood, letting the growing-cold hand of his love go, squared his shoulders and turned around, limping away. He couldn't help but cast a heartbroken glance at the still, broken, and bloody body laying there. _He's in a better place now_. Thats what he forced himself to think.

This had been the last battle, the war with the humans was over. Big Green won. Apetrully servayed the losses, there were now widowers, orphans, and heart broken animals and humans.

Apetrully took a deep breath and began limping home, passing the dead bodies of friends, nothing would ever be the same, He couldn't help but think that no one won in a war.

**Hey guys! I worked really hard on this story! i hope you all like it! well, it late! so i'm going to bed! night. **

**Oh yeah! I DO NOT OWN HERO: 108! seriously, all i own is the story.**

**...reviews?**


End file.
